Quatre a Seme?
by EvilGoddess
Summary: Fuuma would never be uke." "Quatre would never be seme." Instant fanfic. OOC crossover between Gundam Wing and X1999. Summary written by the idiot who said the Fuuma comment, leading the speaker of the Quatre comment to write the fic. R for later cha
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters if I did I would be killed by many of their fans. So on with the Scary story. O and all the characters are REALLY ooc. So, do not say that they are ok cause I know. This fic is in dedication to Arcanine cause she is the one who inspired me to write this.  
  
Quatre is a SEME???  
  
It was such a nice day. The sun was out and there were couples holding hands in the park next door to a lonely looking house. It was quaint but needed a lot of fixing up. A man was looking, longingly out one of the windows at all the happy people. He was a tall man and had a fair complexion. His eyes were dark brown like his hair. The man let out a sigh. Why was he not as lucky as them to have found a partner who was kind and showed how much they cared. The man wondered if his partner even cared. All the two of them would ever do was have violent sex.  
"Damn is he going to be late today as well? And I worked so hard on dinner for him." The man let out yet another sigh. He walked to the kitchen table and sat down. Atop the table was a setting for two and dishes were filed with cooling food. It looked as though the food was about to go cold.  
  
As the man sat there a load noise came from, the front hallway where the door was. His presence was felt through the house, cold cruel and demonic. As the ghastly foot steps moved closer to were the man sat.  
"Finally your back I have been waiting for hours for you to come home." As this was being said, the other man's hand landed anon the table causing all the food and plates to fall to the floor. The man's Blue green eyes were full of anger and hate. "How dare you talk back like that to me Fuuma!" The young man's voice filled the room, in to the ears of Fuuma who was on the floor trying to clean up the mess that he worked so hard to make. "Yes Quatre, I'm sorry." Quatre pulled Fuuma up from the floor. Dragging him throughout the house and up the stares. He ripped open a door that was on the left.  
The room was dark and musty; a red spotted wood plank that was placed over the window was shutting out the light. The room smelled of sex, semen and it looked it as well. Quatre flung Fuuma on to the bed positioning himself above the poor defenseless man. Quatre bend his head so that his wet lips were right next to Fuuma's left ear. "Now my love do you want me to punish you." His voice was sadistic and harsh. Blowing slowly in to Fuuma's ear. His body was shaking with pleasure and pain. He wanted Quatre, but not like this. He wanted real love not this false allusion of love. "No Quatre please I love you, but don't hurt me."  
Quatre lashed out at Fuuma's request and before he completed his action he seemed to have a change of heart.  
"Your lucky I'm in a good mood. We can continue this later. After you get me my dinner." He then moved his lips from Fuuma's ears to his mouth bringing him in to a passionate kiss. Quatre got up and all his body weight that had been suppressing Fuuma was removed.  
Fuuma got up pleased and shocked. This was the first time Quatre did not press him for sex. He was confused and did not know what to do or say, so he just left the room and retired to the kitchen to prepare another meal for his love.  
Quatre sat in the living room contemplating on his feeling *Damn it what's wrong with me. I just could not go thought with it.  
"Fuck!"  
Quatre's voice seemed to echo in the room and in to his heart. What was going on, why did he feel like this? Quatre, distracted now by his own feelings of confusion, shrugged them off like they were fly's, for Fuuma's voice reached his ears.  
  
"Come Quatre you meal is ready." That's right, Quatre thought; food should make me feel better. He entered the kitchen and consumed the food that was placed in front of him. Fuuma looked on with a content feeling.  
  
Oh Quatre! Did that jester before mean you truly do love me? He looked at Quatre trying to se that same glimmer of kindness seen before in the bedroom. Yet to no avail, it seemed the kindness was gone. Fuuma's heart sank, but there was still some hope in him, some hope that Quatre did care, that he did truly love him back, as he loved Quatre.  
  
The rest of the day past without a word.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Well that's just the prolog. Please R & R if I get a lot I'll add more, as fast as I can. (I'm kind of a slow writer) Also Arcanine I REALLY EXPECT to get a review from you. ^-^ I mean you are the main reason I did this fic. 


	2. and sparks fly

Disclaimer: I don not own Gundam wing or X/1999 if I did there would be many people out to get me. The Characters in this fic are OOC. I know I said this before in the first chapter but I like to be consistent.  
  
Quatre a Seme?? Part II  
  
Quatre's feeling's that day oh so long ago were gone, and they were replaced with his usual sadistic self. Fuuma spend many hours trying to find out what happened, that one day. The reason as to why he was allowed to be free. He said the same thing, but to no avail the next time Quatre wanted to have fun.   
  
"Oh my love, if you only knew how much I adore you. I endure everything you do to me just so that I can be near you, and feel your warm body pressed against my own." His words were soft, and weak they did not travel far. He was alone, and far from his love Quatre. There was a mission that needed to be done, and since he was a Gundam pilot he had to leave for extend periods of time.   
  
  
  
What was he doing? Was he ok? Did he fuck anyone else? These questions and more traveled thought Fuuma's mind like a raging storm. Why could he not be there? Why did he have to stay, and wait in agony? But he endured, for his love, for the only one who he could ever love. The night's air held much pain for the pitiful man. He allowed the fall of tears to cover his face, until he had finally cried himself to a deep sleep, which would bring him comfort for just a short time, before reality came back as well as the pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre sat in the grass watching the enemy. He had to be careful not to be seen, and to get the job done right, this time. Damn that Heero, he always did everything so perfectly. He hated him, with a passion. The other pilots did not know the real Quatre, the evil sadistic Quatre. Whenever they came over to visit him and Fuuma they would only see an allusion. The happy life was all a lie. It was not like he did not love Fuuma, but he just could not help his sick and twisted ways.   
  
"Yo Quatre, you ok. It's almost time for us to go." Quatre almost jumped, then saw it was just Duo. He was always so cheerful, but Quatre knew, he knew the truth about Duo. But His mind at the present moment was focused on their mission. Infiltration.  
  
"Yeah Duo I'm ready. Lets blow this place up before Heero gets here."  
  
"Good idea. Cause if he came that means that baka Relena will be coming not to far away." He chuckled. Relena was not a favorite among the group. She constantly ruined mission after mission.   
  
The two saw the signal and moved in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a week before Quatre came back from his mission, and with a few friends. Fuuma knew the rule when never there was company he had to act just so. Only problem was that Trowa and him did not get along to well. Everyone knew Trowa had a crush on Quatre, but his feelings were not mutual. Trowa was convinced that Quatre was a warm loving man, and that Fuuma was the evil seme. Well that's not a surprise, but what could Fuuma do?   
  
"So how was the mission you guys?" Fuuma asked just to keep on a happy note.  
  
"Man did we do a great job; you should have seen us." Duo was always rather happy they almost never saw him sad or cry.  
  
"Yes, but you could of waited until I got there so I could of helped you." Heero grumbled.  
  
Fuuma quickly glanced at Quatre. He knew Quatre did not like Heero. Heero was the reason for many of the pains he felt in bed with Quatre. The reason why Quatre would rape him and force Fuuma to do whatever he wanted. He did not hate Heero, he just wished he did not get on Quatre's nerves all the time. Luckily, Quatre seemed pleased so there was nothing to worry about. For now.  
  
  
  
There was only one pilot missing, Wufei. He seemed to go missing every so often especially when he cam to Quatre's and Fuuma's house. Quatre had told Fuuma once that he suspected that Wufei went to Treize house. Which was not to far away.   
  
The pilots talked of the mission and of the stalker baka Relena. She just could not get it that they did not wanted her around. She said she would follow Heero forever, even though he tried to kill her many times. There was just no getting rid of her. Duo seemed to hate Relena the most; he did so many things to the girl even Quatre wondered about him. There were times when Relena almost died but she some how lived. The events that led up to her being near death was still a mystery.   
  
Then the bell at the front door disrupted the house. Fuuma went over to get it and there standing in the door way was....  
  
To be continued.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ha I end with an evil cliffhanger. I did not get any reviews in the first chapter well except for my friend. I know it is not that good. I don't mind some flames but none on the characters being ooc ok. I hope you like this chapter more. 


	3. An Old Friend

Thank you juuiachi for reviewing, I completely forgot about this fic. I'm a senor now so my AP's are coming up and it's nice to have something else to do by myself other then study. Honestly I was really touched by what you said but at first I did not want to write anymore. I kept thinking about what you said and I figured that writing just a little would not hurt me right. So here I am with a short chapter just to let you know I am going to continue my fic, sorry it is short but I hope you don't mind and I really hope you enjoy it.

Just as Fuuma opened the door a blond hair girl came rushing in. Fuuma jerked to the side in order to avoided the girl.

"Heero! Where is my Heero!" The blond blue eyed girl screeched. Fuuma cringed when he saw her rush into the living room screaming Heero over and over again.

"Hey, wait..." Fuuma said and moved to stop Relena when something, rather someone grabbed his arm.

"Fuuma let her go we have a lot of catching up." Fuuma turned around, his eye met the speakers. Fuuma could hardly believe who was standing in front of him.

"Kamui." Fuuma whispered Kamui closed the gap between them, his body barely touching Fuuma's. It was years since Fuuma last saw Kamui; they had been childhood friends, no brothers. Why did he levee, oh that's right, Fuuma thought, I left with Quatre?

Three loud bangs, came from the house disrupting Fuuma's thoughts, a loud scream from a girl was heard only seconds after the shots. Any normal person would run to see what happened but Fuuma knew. He knew one of the pilots; most likely Heero shot, at Relena. Right now Fuuma didn't care; right now he was face to face with the one he left behind.

"Why are you..." Fuuma's words were cut short by Kamui's mouth pressing on his. Shocked Fuuma took a step back, he was positive Kamui hated him for leaving with out a word. He prepared himself for this moment when he would see Kamui again, but this he never expected.

"Fuuma why did you run away before I could tell you and make you mine. " His voice was soft, Fuuma stared at him. The two had grown up together, played together told each other everything, yet Fuuma never saw Kamui like this. Fuuma stud there his mouth opened yet he could not form a sing word. Then a voice from inside echoed in Fuuma's ear.

"Fuuma can you come here. Now!" Fuuma looked at Kamui, it hurt him to chose between the two, but it was to late anyway, Fuuma thought, I made my decision already I chose Quatre. He is the one I truly love even if he does hurt me. Fuuma looked at Kamui his eye pleading for Fuuma to stay. Fuuma mouth I'm sorry and then turned into the house and yelled.

"I'm coming Quatre." He rushed into the house to see why he was needed.

"Quatre" Kamui whispered, Quatre was the one who took Fuuma from him, took him before he could tell Fuuma his feelings. Kamui knew it was Quatre who resigned in Fuuma's heart, Kamui felt a shiver go down his spine.

"No." he said and walked into the home. The place was kept really well that is until he entered the living room. It was a mess, the girl he met who showed him where Fuuma lived, was on the floor. She appeared to have dropped everything on her way down. She was still screaming Heero, and stretching one of her arms out. A man with long brown braded hair was yelling at the girl, Kamui heard the guy call her Relena. The guy kept telling her to leave Heero alone and get a life. Kamui looked up and saw a man holding the gun; he made a move for the doorway, brushing Kamui as he passed. Relena jumped up and ran after him pushing Kamui to the floor. Kamui got up quickly and scanned the room for Fuuma, yet the only people in there was the man with braids and himself.

"Stupid baka, can't see she he hates her." Duo exclaimed to himself, turning to Kamui he said, "Look, I'm sorry you had to see that ... Um ... What's your name?"

"Kamui"

"I'm Duo pleased to meet you." He smiled and stuck out his hand yet quickly took it back seeing the man did not look like he was going to respond.

"Ok I get it, another quiet one. Seems I'm always surrounded by quiet people." He laughed and sat down resting his head back, smiling. Duo shut his eyes, better to smile and act like everything is fine, Duo thought, Better to hid, I mean its not like it would do any good to show my true feelings. Kamui looked at Duo; his face reminded Kamui of when Fuuma was still with him. Kamui knew the two were dealing with the same problem.

Well there it is a short chapter but I promise to have another one up in about two weeks or so. Quatre was not really in this part much but he will be in the next chapter. Any suggestions are most welcomed and thanks again juuiachi for your review it was really nice of you.


	4. incert

Juuaichi I'm sorry I did not update but a lot happened my Great Aunt went to the hospital and my computer died taking everything with it. We just got a new one so I hope to update as soon as I can. I'm so sorry for the delay.

Evilgoddess.


End file.
